The disclosed embodiments relate generally to music collections.
Users typically store their music data files e.g., tracks, in their online music collection storage such as storage on a cloud server. The users' music collections often become cumbersome due, in part, to including duplicated tracks. Reconciling a selected user's music collection can identify the duplicated tracks. The identified duplicated tracks can be removed without reducing the quality and content of the selected music collection. A portion of the duplicated tracks are stored in the selected music collection due incomplete or incorrect metadata for the respective tracks. The incomplete and/or incorrect metadata often prevents typical reconciling or matching processes from accurately identifying duplicated tracks. Further, as many users will have similar music collections, individually reviewing each users' music collection would involve excess duplication of the reconciliation process itself.